


Эти мальчишки ничего не значат

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Next-Gen, Pining, Puppy Love, Romance, Unrequited Crush, everybody is happy in the end, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Есть ли где-то там в самом деле идеальный парень для каждой? Она не знает, потому что все парни, которые ей нравились, выбирали ее родственниц вместо нее.





	Эти мальчишки ничего не значат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [those boys don't mean a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481822) by chasingafterstarlight. 



### 

(приключения Доминик Хоуп Уизли)

  
  
Все началось в детстве.  
  
Ей было семь, и она _абсолютно точно_ была влюблена в Тедди Люпина. Он всегда был так добр к ней, всегда спрашивал, что не так, и обнимал, когда она плакала. Ей всегда нравилось, как его голубые волосы падали ему на глаза, когда он шел. Конечно, она была _более_ чем слишком мала для него (между ней и Виктуар была приличная разница в шесть лет, то есть восемь между ними с Тедди).  
  
Так что однажды она потянула сестру за мантию:  
  
– Виктуар, ты когда-нибудь была влюблена?  
  
Тринадцатилетняя девушка бросила взгляд вниз, на сестру. Вздохнув, она пробормотала:  
  
– Дом, я не знаю. Я так не _думаю_.  
  
– Тебе кто-то нравился, верно? – хихикнула Доминик.  
  
– Да, Дом, мне кое-кто нравился, – с тоской сказала Виктуар.  
  
Когда Тедди Люпин прошел мимо, на их лицах появилась теплая улыбка и они обе проводили его взглядом.  
  
– Привет, Виктуар! – взмахнув рукой, поздоровался пятнадцатилетний парень со старшей. Затем он посмотрел на Доминик, которая застенчиво пряталась за сестрой. Он так же поприветствовал и ее, хотя и не с таким энтузиазмом. – Ох. Привет, Доминик.  
  
Как только Тедди покинул коридор, Виктуар наклонилась к своей сестре.  
  
– Мы с Тедди _созданы_ друг для друга. Вот увидишь, однажды мы поженимся, и ты сможешь быть моей подружкой невесты.  
  
Нахмурившись при мысли, что она может быть подружкой невесты на свадьбе Тедди, Доминик смотрела, как ее сестра уходит, забирая с собой все детские фантазии Доминик о Тедди.  
  
***  
  
После этого она опасалась влюбляться в течение шести лет, не беспокоясь о мальчиках в целом, потому что все они в итоге выбирали одну из ее кузин или даже _сестру_ , так что ей приходилось быть подружкой невесты на их свадьбе. Но затем она встретила _Скорпиуса Гипериона Малфоя_ , попала вместе с ним на Слизерин, провела два года в качестве его лучшей _подруги_ и… да, она довольно быстро влюбилась в него.  
  
– Эй, Дом! – крикнул однажды Скорпиус, подходя к ней в слизеринской гостиной. Устроившись рядом с ней, он сказал: – Знаешь, мне нужен твой совет кое в чем.  
  
– Почему я? – ответила она, поднимая белокурую бровь идеальной формы.  
  
– Потому что ты девчонка, разве нет? – указал на очевидное Скорпиус.  
  
Закатив глаза, она ответила:  
  
– Спасибо, Скорп, наконец-то ты заметил. Довольно долго тянул, однако.  
  
Скорпиус покраснел.  
  
– Нет, я имел в виду, ты девчонка, поэтому ты можешь дать мне совет, как понять девушек, так?  
  
– Хорошо, – Доминик развалилась на гостиничном диване. – Но ты мой должник.  
  
– Конечно, – благодарно ответил Скорпиус. – Итак, как ты поняла, я влюблен в эту девушку. Она умная и милая, и она мой друг. Но я не могу сказать ей, что влюблен в нее, понимаешь, потому что, если она не чувствует то же самое, это разрушит всю нашу дружбу.  
  
Внимательно изучив его лицо, Доминик задумалась над тем, что он сказал. Ее сердце наполнилось надеждой. Имелась большая вероятность, что он влюблен в нее. Наконец она ответила:  
  
– Ну, мое мнение как _девушки_ : ты должен просто сказать ей. Девушки любят смельчаков, знаешь? Так что просто скажи ей, и, возможно, она чувствует то же самое.  
  
– Спасибо, Дом! – вскрикнул Скорпиус. Чмокнув свою лучшую подругу в щеку, он вскочил. – Я собираюсь поговорить с Роуз. Расскажу потом, как все прошло!  
  
Вот так ее сердце раскололось на две части (или теперь уже на четыре?). На ее лице появилось печальное выражение. Тяжело вздохнув, она сказала:  
  
– Хорошо. Удачи тебе тогда.  
  
Он бросил на нее недоумевающий взгляд, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
  
Но теперь она втянула себя в это, рискуя всем, только чтобы ее сердце оказалось разбито снова. И в очередной раз с подачи одного из членов ее семьи.  
  
Злость бурлила в ней, как разъяренные шершни, и возвращалась каждый раз, когда она видела счастливую улыбку на лице Скорпиуса.  
  
Но, эй, по крайней мере хоть кто-то был счастлив.  
  
***  
  
Целый год у нее ушел на то, чтобы забыть Скорпиуса, и еще несколько месяцев, чтобы переключиться на _Лисандера Скамандера_. Он был одним из сердцеедов школы со всеми этими _светло-русыми_ мягкими волосами и самыми бездонными голубыми глазами, в которые она когда-либо смотрела.  
  
Они быстро стали друзьями – в некотором роде гриффиндоро-слизеринских отношений.  
  
Затем однажды что-то изменилось, и она по уши влюбилась в него. Несколько дней спустя она шла по коридору и налетела на него.  
  
– Эй, Скамандер, – сказала она, уставившись на него и пытаясь не потерять голову.  
  
– Уизли, – радостно улыбнулся он. – Как раз та девушка, с которой я хотел поговорить.  
  
И затем ее ладони снова стали потеть, а сердце начало забег наперегонки – нет, это не то, что она должна чувствовать. Она знала, что это неправильно, что это приведет только к тому, что ее сердце разобьется еще раз.  
  
– Что такое, Скамандер? – спросила она, пытаясь вести себя как обычно.  
  
– Мне вроде как нужен твой совет, – он протянул руку, чтобы снова почесать в затылке, как если бы ему было стыдно или вроде того.  
  
– Изменяешь очередной девушке, да? – кисло отреагировала Доминик. – Пытаешься найти способ объяснить ей?  
  
Лисандер лишь закатил глаза.  
  
– Нет, Уизли. Я влюбился кое в кого.  
  
Ее сердце снова устроило гонку, выходя из-под ее контроля. Едва сохраняя способность говорить, она издала слабое:  
  
– _Ты влюбился_? В кого?  
  
– В твою кузину, – сообщил ей Лисандер.  
  
И тогда все снова пронеслось у нее перед глазами: сцены Роуз-и-Скорпиус и Виктуар-и-Тедди. Она ни за что не станет делать этого снова.  
  
– Я не посоветую тебе, как подкатить к моей _кузине_ , Скамандер, – прошипела она, пытаясь не смотреть на него из страха, что сильная Доминик Уизли может сломаться. – Кто на этот раз?  
  
– Молли, – проинформировал ее Лисандер, выглядя немного мечтательно. – Почему ты не дашь мне совет? Ты знаешь ее, как никто другой.  
  
Неделю спустя Молли спросила Доминик, почему та внезапно перестала разговаривать с ней.  
  
***  
  
Два года у нее ушло, чтобы пережить это ребячество и последовавшее за ним смущение. Но затем она переключилась с одного близнеца на другого, который был идентичен Лисандеру, за тем исключением, что он был милее Лисандера. Его голубые глаза пронзали ее, когда он однажды заговорил с ней в коридоре.

– Доминик, – сказал он, улыбаясь. – Я говорил, что ты выглядишь особенно хорошо сегодня?  
  
– Нет, – ответила она, улыбаясь в ответ. – Ты сделал домашнюю работу по Чарам? – он был единственным, кого она могла спросить об этом и избежать обвинений в занудстве.  
  
– Конечно, – просиял Лоркан. – Заклинание было довольно сложным, но знаешь, мне удалось справиться с ним.  
  
Кивнув, Доминик ответила:  
  
– О, мне тоже!  
  
Он был первым парнем из всех, кто ей нравился, который действительно предложил ей встречаться.  
  
– Доминик Хоуп Уизли, – произнес он ее полное имя, опускаясь на одно колено. – Я давно восхищаюсь тобой. Не доставишь ли ты мне такое удовольствие пойти со мной на свидание?  
  
Хихикая, она быстро согласилась, а ее сердце помчалось вскачь, избавляя ее от досадной возможности сказать что-нибудь совершенно неправильное.  
  
Сначала их отношения были полны цветов и счастья. Они всегда были вместе, и, может быть, они _были_ одной из тех пар, которые на самом деле _наслаждаются_ обществом друг друга – по крайней мере сначала. Затем во время одного из свиданий Доминик заметила, что он смотрит на другую девушку. А именно на ее кузину, Люси Уизли.  
  
Она старалась изо всех сил: покупала _ему_ цветы, стала идеальной девушкой – потому что ни за что на свете она не собиралась позволить и _ему_ ускользнуть от нее тоже.  
Но неизбежное случилось.  
  
– Прости, Доминик, – грустно сказал ей Лоркан, повесив голову.  
  
– Это из-за Люси, да? – мягко спросила она, глядя на него.  
  
– Нет, – солгал Лоркан. – Просто я больше ничего не чувствую к тебе.  
  
Но не прошло и двух месяцев после того, как они расстались, как Лоркан и Люси завязали новые отношения.  
  
***  
  
Слезы все еще катились из ее глаз, когда Доминик ворвалась в слизеринскую гостиную. Ее кузина Лили сидела на диване.  
  
Лили подбежала к ней.  
  
– Ох, Дом! Что случилось? О, подожди, это из-за Лоркана, да? Он встречается с Люси.  
  
– Это из-за меня, – всхлипнула Доминик. – Я не достаточно хороша ни для кого. Они всегда выбирают моих _родственниц_ вместо меня.  
  
– Это не правда, – успокаивающе возразила Лили. – Знаешь, Доминик, где-то там есть парень и для тебя. Он будет идеальный. И когда однажды он встретит тебя, он не станет заглядываться на твоих кузин. Он будет любить тебя и только тебя. И знаешь, где там есть парень и для меня тоже.  
  
Внезапно Доминик вскинула голову.  
  
– Ты тоже была влюблена во всех них, да?  
  
– И мне было больно, когда все они влюблялись в моих кузин, – подтвердила Лили, наматывая рыжий локон вокруг своего бледного пальца. – Но я найду парня, вот увидишь. И _ты_ тоже найдешь, потому что мы обе – мы _слишком_ хороши для этих парней.  
  
– Точно, – сказала Доминик, начиная смеяться. Потому что, может быть, это и _есть_ правда. Она просто была _слишком_ хороша для этих парней.  
  
***  
  
Затем однажды она заметила мальчика, на которого раньше никогда не обращала особого внимания. Они были с одного факультета, определенно одного года, но никогда даже и не разговаривали до этого. Его звали Доусон Нотт, и он был весьма милый, но очень скромный (по крайней мере для слизеринца). Но в один день она подошла к нему и улыбнулась.  
  
– Ты сделал домашнюю работу по Зельям?  
  
– Да, – ответил Доусон, глядя ей в глаза своими красивыми карими глазами. – Но я довольно плох в них. Не хочешь сделать вместе?  
  
Доминик широко улыбнулась.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
И это стало началом прекрасной дружбы.  
  
Во время одного из занятий по Зельям Доусон наконец поднял главный вопрос.  
  
– Эй, Доминик, что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы сходить со мной на свидание?  
  
– Конечно, – оживленно ответила Доминик, улыбаясь.  
  
Слова Лили оказались правдой. Он покупал ей конфеты и розы, и за все время, которое они были вместе, он ни разу не посмотрел ни на одну из ее кузин. Конечно, он не был идеален (он часто выходил из себя), но он был идеален для _нее_.  
  
На одном из свиданий Доминик улыбнулась, глядя туда, где счастливая Лили сидела напротив тихого хаффлпаффца, своей полной противоположности, Дэвида Макмиллана. Они оба казались счастливыми вместе.  
  
Наконец Доминик начала верить, что она _достаточно_ хороша, достаточно хороша даже для очередного счастливого конца.

  



End file.
